Planting something good
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Earth Day and Judy is back home. She along with her friends they will make the world a better place. By planting some new trees and flowers. Making the world a little greener. Judy has something special planned to do with Nick. After all they been through. WildeHopps One-Shot (Takes place after Anniversary)


**Judy POV**

It's a beautiful day today. Knowing that because I can feel it. I'm in a great mood as well. For short time I'm back home. My life in Zootopia has been busy but great. A lot has changed since I became a cop. It has been a hard road but a great road. I wouldn't change my life in a heartbeat. I have been making the world a better place. Rising an officer and taking down criminals to keep Zootopia safe. I also have met great mammals. One has entered my heart and I'm glad for that. Nick and I may have started off rocky but now we are are unbreakable. Nothing or no one will break us apart. We have been through a lot and will get through anything together. That's how strong our bond is.

Today is Earth Day and it's big in Bunnyburrow. Nick told me that it's liked in Zootopia as well. We should take care of what we have. This is the world we live in and it's a great place. Having natural beauty that should be taken care of and enjoy. Doing that makes the world a better place as well. Looking at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing my sun hat and long sleeve dark blue shirt with flowers and jeans. The perfect outfit to get dirty in. By making the world even more beautiful.

"I'm ready and today is going to be great," I say

Having a smile on my face. I always enjoy what my family and others do. We plant trees and flowers as well. Having a good time with that. Knowing Nick and good friends will enjoy that. We decided that we would do this and have a good time. Hanging out as friends and making the world a better place. Heading out of my room and walking down the stairs. It's mostly empty and that saying something. Growing up the house was never empty. Having over two-hundred-seventy-five mammals living in the home. It has gone down after growing up and they started their own lives. Just like I did in Zootopia along with three my sisters. Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra moved to Zootopia to start their own lives. We still try to get together as a family. Heading down to the kitchen and smile. Seeing Nick drink some blueberry tea. I got him into tea. He's wearing his normal outfit which I love.

"Carrots you look beautiful." Nick said, "Just like you always are."

"Thank you, and you're always handsome," I say

Walking over to him and give him a kiss on the lips. Which tastes like blueberries and I know he planned it. He kisses me right back. We hold each other close and I like being close to him. We have been dating for months now and have been very happy about it. I have dated before and thought I fell in love. Yet what happened in the past isn't like I have now. What we feel is love and I know it's true love. We are soulmates and perfect for each other. Despite what others have to say about us. Just because we are happy. That our friends and family are happy for us. Doesn't mean everyone is. Some of my family hates that I'm with Nick. Because he's a fox and they haven't changed. They won't talk to me. Saying that I'm a freak. We have seen the looks and the whisper. We are not going to let that drive us apart. Most can't accept what love means.

"Alright you two lovebirds break it up." Rosemary said, "We have some planting to do."

We kiss each once again and break apart. We look over at our good friend Rosemary Murphy. Our Ring-Tailed lemur officer friend. She smiles and us and wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans. She's ready to do some planting. We all are ready to do what we planed to do on Earth Day. Nick holds my paw and I like it. We no longer have to hide that we are in love. We did that for months until recently we showed that we were in love. Afraid of what they would think about us. The ones that we didn't tell about what happened when we confessed our love for each other. On my first year anniversary as a cop, it went downhill and could have ended badly. It was our love for each other that stopped the criminal. Since then Chief Bogo and mostly fellow officers have been happy for us.

"We are ready to go." I say "Let's make the world a little more green and better!"

We walk out of the house and see our friends gathering around. There's Aurora, Barbara, Holly, Finnick, Bridget, Saffron, Samual, Bridget, and Clawhauser. Good friends that had the free time to do this. There's also my sisters Gayle, Lindsey, Kelli, and Kyra. Our other siblings and parents are off doing their own planting.

"I have brought the two lovebirds." Rosemary said, "Now let's head off."

"I was wondering what was keeping you two." Finnick said, "I'm ready to do this and it will be a first for me."

"You are going to have so much fun." Aurora said, "It's a great time."

This the first time our friends have been in Bunnyburrow. The first time that Finnick has seen so much green. Knowing he's from a desert climate. I can tell her likes it here and will have a great time. Everyone will have a great time. Toady we are going to spent it outside and make it a better place. Together we will make Bunnyburrow a little more beautiful and great. Just like I always think it is. We walk as a group and head to one of many parks in Bunnyburrow. We have a lot of them and each one is great. Recently there was a bad tornado and torn the park up. Now we will patch it up and make it better than before.

 _I'm worried about my family and parents. Just like they worry about me. I have a dangerous job and face danger every day. I have gotten used to it and can handle myself. I have my boyfriend and partner to always watch my back. Just like I watch his. Having good friends by my side. Knowing this how my parents feel like. I know everything is going to be fine. It has happened to us before. A bad tornado passed by and I want to know what happened. There was also large hail from what I heard. I have been through a storm like that before. A few have touched down while I was growing up._

 _My phone rings and I pick it up. They call every night to check up on me. There's only a rare chance that they don't. Like during the tornado when they lost power. I found out about what happened from the App I use. Seeing that they are outside on the farm._

" _Hello mom and dad," I say "how are you guys doing?"_

" _Hello, Jude the Dude." Stu said, "Doing just fine we may have lost some crops. But everyone is alright."_

" _Hello, sweetie I have connected with other family members and friends. They are fine as well." Bonnie said, "The storm did cause damage. It's nothing too bad and we can recover from."_

 _They hold up the phone so I can see what happened. We did lose some of our corps. It has happened to us before. It means we will have a little less than before. We have gotten through something like this before. When to much water destroyed most of the crops. They are right about that everyone is fine and that all that truly matters. Crops can be regrown and there are others to help out._

" _I'm glad to hear that." I say "Do you know about the others?"_

" _They are doing just fine." Stu said, "A storm won't keep us, farmers, down."_

 _Knowing that dad is right about this. They have gone through a lot as they grew up farming. I know they will get through this. Just like they have always done. They walk around Bunnyburrow to see what the damage is. Others are gathering around and starting to pick up. It's a sad sight to see I have members of growing up the places they passed by. It is bad but could have been a lot worst. Together everyone will help each other us and rise better than before._

The storm did cause a lot of damage. Some mammals died and a lot got hurt. Bunnyburrow got through it and recovered. Our crops are doing good and they will be fine. Proving that nature is beautiful but can be deadly as well. We head over to the park and I see it's better than last time I saw it. When I saw the pictures and the videos. My siblings and I play her a lot. Whenever I come back home I come here. It's a great park to hang out at and having lots of fun. Together we will make it back to they way it was.

"Alright, we will make this park green and great again." Gayle said, "We have everything we need to do that."

She points to the pile of stuff we are going to need. We were given the supplies to do this. They were happy to hear that a group was helping out. It's going to take some time and hard work to get the park to once it was. I know that we can do that if we all work together.

"I am ready to do this." Bridget said, "This going to be so much fun."

Bridget was one of the first who was ready to come. She jumped at the moment when we asked our friends. Knowing she loves nature and takes a lot of nature walks. She heads off with Saffron, Rosemary, Samual, and Clawhauser. We know what we are going to do. I can't wait to do this. Nick and I still hold paws and get what we need. He kisses me on the lips and holds me close.

"I can't wait until I plant some flowers." Nick said, "The park will be beautiful once again."

"You're going to have a good time. It's a great feeling to have that you are growing life." I say "Later we will do something special."

"Well, I can't wait for that Carrots," Nick said

I pull him in close and kiss him on the lips. He smiles at what I told him. I know he's going to love it because I do. Knowing that we will make the park beautiful and great once again. Looking at the others and see them busy with what they are doing. Just like with Barbara, Lindsey, Aurora, Holly and Finnick we are going to plant flowers. That will blossom in a few weeks and they are going to be great. Everyone going to love what we are going to plant.

"You're doing great Finnick." Barbara said, "Just like that."

"Thanks and this is fun." Finnick said, "I'm the perfect size for this."

Looking over at them and see Finnick planting some flowers. He's always been short since he suffers from dwarfism. Others think he's a kid when he's older than Nick. Even I thought at first he was a kid. Until I saw him driving a van. Then I realized the truth. Aurora, Holly, and Lindsey are helping out. Having a good time with that.

"These are going to be pretty flowers," Lindsey said

"Yes, they are Barbara does know her flowers," Aurora said

"Of course, we are gardeners we know what we what we do." Holly said, "Mom and dad are busy today."

The Gardener family is a popular and the best. They raise the best flowers and plants. Just like we are the best farm in Bunnyburrow. Barbara is great at she does and has taught me a lot. Nick and I walk over to where we are going to plant. There used to be a lot here before the storm destroyed them. We start to take out the dead or dying plants. We can compost them and still make the world a better place. Pulling out weeds and place them in the trash.

"There we go we are ready to plant." I say "Let's do this."

"I'm ready to do this with you," Nick said

He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him right back. He holds me close and together we start to plant new flowers. This puts a smile on my face and makes me blush. Which we got from their shop. They were happily ready to make this park green again. Nick and I plant the new flowers. Making sure they are spread out and they will grow well. So in a few weeks, they can blossom well. Seeing him take out his phone after we plant the last one.

"You know you got dirt on yourself," I say

"Perfect for our photo." Nick said, "So do you."

He kisses me and throws dirt on me moments later. Before I can even react to it. I have taught him well. Looking over at him and smile. Laughing a few moments later. He joins in as well. We have a lot of fun with each other. Loving to playfully mess with each other.

"Very sneak Slick," I say "now we will have the perfect photo."

"Of course, we will and I learned from the best." Nick said, "Smile for the camera."

He gets his phone ready in his right paw. We get a perfect spot and smile. He presses the button a few moments later. He takes a few pictures of what we did. Before holding his phone closer and we look at them. Seeing that they are great pictures. They will be great on FaceField.

"Perfect pictures Slick I love them," I say

"I do as well Carrots." Nick said, "Look at everyone they are having fun."

What he said is true and I see our friends having fun. Kelli and Kyra are collecting trash and making sure the park stays clean. Rosemary, Samual, Saffron, Bridget, and Clawhauser are replanting trees. So new ones can be grown to replace the ones lost in the storm. The no damaged trees are starting to blossom and the leaves will form in a few weeks.

"You're doing great Clawhauser," Bridget said

"Thanks and I like doing this. Knowing that I'm helping out." Clawhauser said, "I don't even feel tired at all."

"That's the spirit Clawhauser." Samual said, "Planting trees is hard work but fun."

"It's true and planting is fun." Saffron said, "Just like climbing trees is fun."

"Yep, this is a great time." Rosemary said, "I'm glad that we got to do this."

Samual helping out Rosemary and Saffron. They are planting a new tree together. I love climbing trees as well. I got good at climbing trees. Climbing so high and giving mom and dad a heart attack when the saw me. I have always been the trier in my family. I wasn't the only one this. Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra became triers. Now other Hopps are as well. Finnick is chatting about plants and flowers the grow in the desert. While they tell him about the flowers. Seeing them have a good time as well.

"So is it true you can drink the water from a cactus?" Holly asked

"Some you can drink from. I have tasted it before and it's good." Finnick said, "Now tell me more about the flowers we are planting.

Holly and Aurora happily tell him about the flowers. I have tried it before and it was good. Something that I thought I would never think that I would try it out. Barbara smiles at that and plants some more flowers. It's a wonderful sight our friends having a good time. Knowing we are doing a lot of good as well. Truly brings a smile on my face.

"Yes, everyone is having a good time. I having a good time." I say "The park is going to look great. They are going to love it."

"I like it as well and having a good time." Nick said, "Together we just place the world a little greener and I'm proud of that."

What he said is true and I'm happy about that. Knowing everyone feels the same way as well. Together we did make the world a greener and better. Taking care of our home just like we should. He turns over to me and gives me another kiss. Today has been great and will be even greater.

* * *

Hours have passed and they did love what we did. We worked hard and had a fun time. Taking a lot of pictures. We are gathering around in the backyard. We are going to have this giant picnic. Spending time outside with no technology has been great. Only have been taking pictures with that. We are having a good time. Finnick is playing catch with younger Hopps and is having fun. Bridget and Clawhauser are relaxing and chatting with other Hopps. Samual is helping our mom set up the picnic. He's a true gentlemammal. Dad is happy to have two great chefs helping him make did. Kelli is reading a medical book. While Kyra is hanging out with brother and sisters. Aurora, Lindsey, and are having a great time. Nick is having a good time sketching. I'm relaxing and having a good time as well. Today has been great and I can't wait to do something special with Nick. Seeing him finishing his sketch of a great forest. I kiss him on the forehead.

"Great sketch I love it." I say "Now I will show you something."

"Thanks, Carrots and I do as well." I say "I can't wait for that."

He puts down his sketchbook and sketches his body. Before getting up and takes my left paw. Mom looks up and smiles at us. She knows what's going on and she told me it was a great idea. I lead the way and we head over to the spot. It's near the old willow tree. Where we swing a long and have fun. He smiles when he sees it. Turning over to me and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"I love it Carrots. No, one has ever done this for me." Nick said, "This going to be our special tree."

"I knew it would and I love it as well." I say "Now let's plant our tree."

I have everything set up and planned it for awhile. Wanting to something special with him. Planting a tree was a great idea. Knowing we would have a great time with that. Nick and dig a hole deep so we can plant the tree. We are planting a Higan Cherry tree. Or Prunus subhirtella Autumnalis Rosea. A beautiful tree that blossoms its flowers in spring and autumn. Having beautiful white flowers. Together we lift the tree and place it in the hole. Getting in the dirt and placing around the tree. Having a fun time with that. He places his paws on top of mine and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Carrots this is a great gift. I will always remember this." Nick said, "Our love will last forever and is beautiful as well. I will always love you, Judy."

"You're welcome Slick and I wanted to do something special. I will always remember this as well." I say "Our love will last a lifetime and is truly beautiful. I will always love you, Nick."

We get close to each other and kiss each other on our lips. Which is full of sparks and love. Nothing will drive us apart and our love will last forever. We are destiny to be together. For we are soulmates and are connected to each other. Our love is beautiful as well and I will always love Nick. We lose each other in kissing each other. Before we break up and smile at each other.

"That was truly great." Nick said, "Now let's go and join the others."

"It truly was," I say "I'm hungry after a day of hard work."

He helps me off the ground and we talk back to the others. Seeing that everyone has gathered around the large picnic blankets. Everything looks good and smells good as well. We take a seat next to Kelli and Kyra. Taking up a plate and gathering up as much food as well can. There's a lot to choose from. Good thing that I'm hungry and can eat a lot.

"This is really good you two." Bonnie said, "I can understand why your family restaurant is popular."

"I can taste the different spices and I like it." Stu said, "It was fun learning from you two."

"Anytime and we do love to cook." Rosemary said, "It's a fun hobby we have."

"Maybe someday you can eat there." Saffron said, "I know you two would love it."

Mom and dad have been to Zootopia before. They like it a lot and would like to visit more. They are busy with the kids and farming. I know they would love it as well. They need more time for themselves. I have been to their family restaurant and it's great. Nick and I went there on a date.

"You know what that sounds great." Bonnie said, "Both of us would love to see Zootopia more. We just got to find the time."

"Yes, we should do it someday." Stu said, "From eating this I know the food will be great."

"Next time you're in Zootopia do that." I say "It's a great place to eat."

They look over at me and smile. Looks like that is settled. Next time they are in Zootopia they will eat there. Having great food and a great time as well. Beginning to dig into the wonderful food. We just sit around having a good time and having great food. Chatting up about random things and laughing as well. The time passes by so fast and soon it's night.

We are gathering around. The younger Hopps went off to bed. They had a long and exciting day. Some fell asleep after dinner and I tucked them into bed. Nick helped me out with that. He would have been a great older brother. Now we lay next to each other and holding each other left paw. Looking at the night sky.

"This is a truly beautiful sight." Rosemary said, "I never seen so many stars before."

"I know and this country life has great things." Saffron said, "I love this amazing view."

"It's a truly beautiful sight." Bridget said, "Judy you are so lucky to growing up with this."

"It is and I was." I say "I used to come here every night to watch the stars."

I did grow up lucky and loved my childhood. It was mostly good and only had a few bad things. My family is great and having great friends. Living in a great town with great mammals. I did watch the stars every night. Before I went to bed. So I can see something beautiful before I went to bed.

"Millions of stars that are too hard to count." Clawhauser said, "I never want to get up."

"Same for me," Finnick said, "this is great and I never see the stars light this."

"I love watching this every night," Lindsey said

"The stars are beautiful," Aurora said, "Just like the Aurora Borealis."

The Northern Lights is something I want to see and will see something day. I wanted to show my friends this. Knowing they will love it. Nick turns over to me and smiles. Today has been perfect and I love it. We helped the world by making it greener. We can see how the world has natural beauty. That can't be made and has to be seen in person to see how truly great it is. By the beautiful of the Northern Lights light up the night sky. Or by the millions of small light that light up the night sky. I just love the natural beauty of the world.


End file.
